


Stand And Deliver

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starring Gillian A as Bond and Samantha Bond as Moneypenny. </p><p>AU as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand And Deliver

“Bond. What the hell are you doing, you could get us blown up…”

“Not if you don’t distract me.”

The sigh is light but Bond knows that, should she manage to disarm the bomb she’ll more than likely be getting quite the mouthful from Moneypenny. A click breaks the silence and Bond glances up at Moneypenny.

“Wish me luck…”

Moneypenny responds only with a roll of her eyes before cocking her gun, half-turning as someone enters the room, rattling off several tight shots, taking down the enemy neatly and quietly enough. Bond straightens then, taking the gun back. 

“Good shot Penny…”

“Thank you… Jennifer.”

Moneypenny’s tone is light but there is just a hint of frustration. Three weeks of pretending to be sisters has driven them both to the edge of distraction, Bond forever flirting and Moneypenny forced to watch in silence. 

There is a simple rapport between them all the same and Bond laughs when Moneypenny slips neatly into the empty room, glancing out the window. 

“Nervous?”

“No… just don’t intend to be… distracted…”


End file.
